backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
Whodunit
Whodunit is an episode of The Backyardigans from the second season. Characters Present *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Mr. Austin Frothingslosh's Cat (mentioned) Summary Someone has stolen Lady Tasha's jewels, so it's time to investigate. Miss Uniqua Underhood and Detective Pablo try to solve the mystery, but the jewel-napper is very sneaky. Recap Pablo comes out of his house wearing a Sheerluck Holmes-style detective hat. He tells the viewer that he is the greatest detective in the world. He sings the song'' Aha!, explaining how he exclaims "Aha!" whenever he finds the answer to a problem. Then he realizes a mysterious card standing near a tree. He reads it aloud and explains that the note is from Lady Tasha telling him that there is a mystery afoot. The backyard transforms into a misty Scotland scene. Pablo walks across the landscape, but when he stops, footstep noises continue. He thinks someone is following him and wonders. He then sees a muffled figure standing in front of a hedge maze. He asks the figure where Mystery Manor is, and the figure points to a mansion. Pablo looks at the building for a second and turns back to thank the mysterious person, but the figure was gone. He knocks on the door and is greeted by a butler who is acting strange. Butler Tyrone leads Pablo to Lady Tasha's room and meets Mr. Austin Frothingslosh, Lady Tasha's next door neighbor. He asks the two if they have noticed mysterious things happening lately while singing ''Mysterious, Very Mysterious. The butler asks Tasha if she wants some tea and is answered with a "yes". A figure enters the room, claiming to be Miss Uniqua Underhood from London. She tells Tasha that someone will come to take her jewels. Pablo asks how she knows the information, but is interrupted with the lights going off. Various noises such as screams, glass breaking, and hurrying footsteps are heard. When the lights come back on, Tasha faints because her jewels are gone. Uniqua and Pablo see a strange figure running out the door. They know who the figure was: the jewel thief. Since Butler Tyrone is not currently in the room, the two predict that the figure was Tyrone. They hear muffled sounds coming from the closet and open the door. Tyrone comes out and explains that the jewel thief pushed him into the closet. Austin says that he needs to leave. Uniqua asks why and is answered with a "uh...I...uh...need to...feed my cat!" Austin rushes out the door. The detective and Uniqua exit the mansion and try to find the thief. But this time they have a new suspect: Austin. The two sing ''The Fleeting Phantom Figure In The Garden ''as they split up. Pablo catches up with Austin and spots Uniqua and the thief entering the manor. The boys follow Uniqua and eventually find her. They ask her what she was doing, and she tells them that she was trying to track down the bandit - and she found his footprints on the floor. They enter the living room. Pablo finds a secret passage. He tells Austin to stay with Lady Tasha, but talks slower as he sees Tasha snoring loudly on the couch. Austin exclaims "Aw, man!" because he clearly does not want to stay with her. Pablo and Uniqua sing Whodunit as they track down the thief. They find him and bring him back inside. They unmask the jewel-napper and reveal that the thief was Butler Tyrone. Pablo asks why, and he answers that Tasha and himself were bored and decided to have everyone come over for a mystery. Pablo thinks the story makes sense as Austin invites them all over to his house for cheese and crackers. The mansion transforms back into the backyard as the kids sing the end song. They enter the fence dividing Austin's house from the others. Pablo opens the previously closed door and shouts "Aha!". Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua (Policewoman Uniqua Underhood) *Jamia Simone Nash as Singing Voice Uniqua *Jake Goldberg as Pablo (Detective Pablo) *Jordan Coleman as Tyrone (Butler Tyrone) *Naelee Rae as Tasha (Lady Tasha) *Kristin Klabunde as singing voice Tasha *Jonah Bobo as Austin (Mr. Austin Frothingslosh) See also *Aha! *Mysterious, Very Mysterious *The Fleeting Phantom Figure in the Garden *Whodunit? *Mystery Manor Category:Episodes Category:Season 2